Americas secret
by A.Ham1776
Summary: America has a secret. He is "sick" and after years of this "sickness" he is only getting worse. Canada is the only one who knows. That is... Until the two brothers disappear in the middle of a G8 meeting. Possible character death! (This has already been published but somehow all my story's got deleted so round two!)
1. Chapter 1

Alfred

I woke up and sighed, feeling my brothers arms wrapped tightly around me. Matthew must have come into my room while I was asleep.

I carefully rolled over, my body feeling extremely sore. I looked at Mattie's face and he looked stressed, even as he slept.

"Mattie... You have to wake up. There is a G8 meeting today..." I said giving him a light shake. He wrapped his arms tighter around me before opening his eyes.

"You can let go of me Matt, I am fine." I said and he unwrapped his arms, stretching as he yawned.

"Good morning Al." He said quietly.

"How many did I have last night...?" I asked him anxiously. He was holding me pretty tight which means it must have been a rough night. He stood up and walked over to his suitcase that was on my floor.

"Mattie...?" I tried again.

"9... 9 times Al..." His voice cracked slightly. I know how hard this is for him and it breaks my heart.

I got up and have him a hug.

"I'm sorry Matt..."

He looked at me.

"Your getting worse Al..." I nodded sadly.

"I know Mattie..." I said solemnly.

We stood there, hugging in silence before he pulled away.

"It's going to be a busy few days... The world meeting is tomorrow and then Christmas on Friday. Do you think you will be okay...?"

I nodded.

"Of course I will, I'm the Hero!" I said with a smile and I turned to walk down stairs.

I heard Matthew following me as I walked into the kitchen looked around my cabinets and fridge. After a short debate with myself I decided to make homemade biscuits and gravy. I made the dough, humming quietly to myself as I kneaded it on the countertop before cutting it into circles and putting it in the oven. I walked over to Matt, who was sitting on the couch, and sat next to him.

He looked over at me and smiled, I returned the gesture. We sat together in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

We sat there for about 20 minutes before the timer I set in the kitchen went off and I hurried to grab my food. I slipped on some oven mitts and carefully grabbed the tray. I set it on the counter and put a few of them onto 2 plates with gravy, bringing one plate to Matt.

"Thanks." He said, setting his plate on the small living room table and picking up his fork and taking a small bite.

"This is good Al." He said and I smiled, eating my food as well.

We finished our meal and I grabbed our dishes, going and putting them in the sink.

"Our flight leaves in an hour Al... We should get our bags and get going if we want to make it to England by tonight like we said."

I nodded and went to go grab my suitcase.

'It's going to be a long day...' I thought, already feeling exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay, soooo... My cousin is an asshole and I am going to kill her. As it turns out my stories weren't removed she deleted them. I had given her my password because she wanted to proof read my stories and I had said something that made her mad and she deleted them. *deep sigh* It is bad to hold grudges… I can just put them up again. Uggghh I am so lazy…)**

Alfred

We made it to the airport in good time and slowly made our way through security before finally arriving at our gate.

"I will be right back, I am going to go get us some water and a muffin for the flight." Mattie said before quickly running to the nearest coffee stand.

I sat down in one of the chairs and decided to call England and let him know we are about to catch our flight.

" 'ello?"

"Iggy! Mattie and I are at the airport about to catch our flight." I said

"Don't call me Iggy you twit!"

"Awe, come on Iggy!"

"Stupid America..." He muttered "I will see you both tonight ." He said before hanging up.

Right as Matt came up they called our flight.

We boarded the plane and got comfortable.

Listening to the boring flight attendant speech. I eventually zoned out and drifted to sleep, letting my head fall onto matt's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey... Alfie... Al... You need to wake up..."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Matthew smiling at me. It is dark outside and I can tell that we are descending. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"We're here already?" I asked, looking at the airport bellow.

"Yeah, you were out cold." He said with a soft laugh.

I smiled and watched as the ground became closer and closer.

"The sky is so pretty Mattie." I said quietly as we landed.

"I know. Come on, lets not keep England waiting for us." He said as he helped me up, grabbing our bags from overhead and handing me mine.

I mumbled a quiet thank you as I followed him from the plane and into the terminal.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the bright lights of the airport.

"Alfred, Matthew!" I heard a distinctive British voice call.

I looked up to see Arthur standing with Francis.

I followed Mattie over to them and grabbed his arm, feeling dizzy.

He clutched my hand and pulled me closer so I could subtitally use him as support.

We walked together and stood by them.

"Bonjour mon amie!" Francis said, hugging Matthew and then me.

I hugged back and pulled away, going to hug Arthur but freezing in my tracks.

My mouth tasted like copper and I put my hand to my lips expecting to see blood but finding no trace of the sticky red substance.

'Weird…' I though.

"Are we going to go or are you going to keep stand there like a deer in headlights?" Arthur sounded annoyed so I nodded silently and clung to Matthew as we followed the two to the car.

Matthew and I climbed into the back and he turned to me.

"Are you okay Al?" He asked me and I gave a quiet nod.

He looked at me doubtfully but said nothing.

I felt a wave of fatigue come over me and I yawned, scooting closer to Matt and falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Good night Al." He said quietly, adjusting me so I was comfortable.

"Thanks Mattie… I love you…" I mumbled, letting a peaceful sleep take me away.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur

"Arthur..." Francis said from the passenger seat.

"What is it now Frog?" I said slightly annoyed.

"The boys are snuggling in the backseat... It's just like when they were kids..." He said and I turned around briefly to see Alfred asleep with his head on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew was asleep with his arms tightly around Alfred and his head on top of Alfred's.

I smiled slightly.

"They are pretty cute..." I said, looking back at the road. I know it is bad but I am somewhat jealous of Matthew. I know it is wrong but I love Alfred. I mean, I have always loved him but before it was always in a brotherly way but now... I don't know...

I shook my head as I pulled into the parking space at my home.

'"I don't want to wake them up... they are so cute!" Francis said tugging on my arm. "Lets carry them in. I can grab Matthue and you grab Alfred." He said climbing out of the car before I could protest.

I got out and saw him waiting by the car door.

"Well? I thought you were going to carry him." I said and he fixed his hair.

"I will but you need to get Alfred first seeing as he is on my dear Mattheu."

I sighed and climbed into the back of the car and carefully slid one arm under Alfred's legs and the other on his back as I pulled him out. Once I got him out I stood up and adjusted him so I was holding him better and I felt him snuggle up to my chest, making me blush.

I followed Francis up to the house and carefully got the key from my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Follow me, I am going to put them in the guest room." I said, going up the stairs carefully, Alfred sleeping soundly in my arms.

I set him on the freshly made bed and Francis set Matthew right next to him and the two sleeping nations immediately clung to each other.

I smiled slightly and followed Francis out of the room.

I sat on the couch.

"Do you want me to start some tea?" Francis asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please." I said and I grabbed my book from the small table that was in the living room, opening it to where I last left off.

It wasn't long before I heard thoe kettle go off and Francis joined me in the living room with 2 cups of tea.

We drank our tea in silence before I retreated to my room for the evening. I want to get some sleep for the meeting tomorrow.

I wake up and yawned, laying down for a minute before jumping up, realizing that is meeting day and quickly getting dressed before going to wake up the boys. When I got to the room where Alfred and Matthew were staying I heard then talking quietly.

"You don't think they heard us last night... Do you?" Alfred asked quietly.

"No, I made sure you were quiet... Do you remember anything?" I heard Matthew respond.

"No... I wish I did... I can never remember, you know this Mattie."

I stepped away from the door.

'What did I miss last night...' I thought to myself, blushing like mad.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew

I hugged Al tightly.

"Thank you so much Mattie... For everything." He said quietly. I pulled away and kissed the top of his head, blushing lightly.

I pulled away and saw that he had his eyes closed and his cheeks slightly more rosy then normal. I smiled, he looks so adorable.

"Hey Mattie?" I looked at him and he was looking at his hands.

"Yeah Al?"

He looked up and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He said and I could see in his eyes that his words are true.

"I love you to Al, you are the best brother I could ask for." I said. His face dropped slightly at the word brother making me both slightly confused but also kind of happy.

"What's wrong Al?" I asked him and he just shook his head no. I sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Let's go fine England and France, the meeting is soon." I said and he nodded, following me put the door with his hand still in mine.

We walked down the hall and into the kitchen were France and England were talking.

Alfred didn't notice and I lead him to the living room.

"I'm going to go get us some food... Do you think you can eat?" I asked, knowing that eating sometimes makes him sick.

"Not right now... We can go out for lunch though, okay?" He said and I nodded heading to the kitchen and standing by the wall, so I can hear the conversation going on.

"If it is amour then all will work out. Have you told our dear Amérique how you truly feel about him?" France said.

"Of course not! What if I tell him and he hates me!?" England retorted.

"Alfred won't hate you just because you love him. He knows better then that. Besides, he is single, non? I am the king of love, I can make him fall for you in no time!"

I bit my lip.

'Alfie is mine...' I though, shaking my head at the wrongness of that thought.

I sat down against the wall and decided. I need to get Alfred before England does.

I may seem like a weak country but if you try and take what is mine you are going to be in a world of hurt.

I carefully stood up and tip toed down the hallway and back to Alfred, who smiled at me and waved.

"Did you get your food?" He asked, looking at my hands.

"No, France and England are talking in the kitchen and I didn't want to interrupt.

He nodded and patted the seat next to him, which I gladly accepted.

"Are You excited for the meeting?" He asked after muffling a yawn and leaning into me with his head on my shoulder.

"Yes. Hopefully it won't be as chaotic as the last."

He nodded and fell silent. I leaned my head on his and started wondering.

'Would Alfred chose Arthur over me...?' This question was plaguing my mind when England and France came in.

"Good morning boys!" France said, setting 2 plates of pancakes on the small living room table.

"You look nice today Alfred." England said, sounding quite awkward and confused.

"Thanks Iggy! You look nice too." He said and I sat up and started eating.

'I got this in the bag.' England and Canada thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur

After a long argument with Francis about who was driving I was stuck with it.

"Matthew! Alfred! Get down here, we are going to be late and I am hosting!" I yelled up the staircase.

I heard movement and Matthew came down stairs first, followed by Alfred who was wearing a nice suit. His tie was slightly loose and his buttons were in the wrong holes.

His hair was ruffled and he looked tired. I smiled slightly and grabbed his arm.

He turned to me and I grabbed his tie, adjusting it.

"Thanks Iggy." He said and I nodded.

"We have to go, fix your buttons in the car, they are in the wrong holes." I heard a quiet laugh from Canada and America started blushed.

We all walked to the car and Canada and America climbed into the backseat.

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw America sitting in the middle seat, right next to Canada. Canada smiled and started fixing Americas shirt buttons.

I frowned slightly, focusing on the road.

The drive was pretty short and we got to the large building.

I decided to walk behind everyone else, my heart dropping into my stomach as I watched Canada grab Americas hand.

America didn't pull away but instead grasped Canada's as well, walking a small bit closer to the Canadian.

I almost sighed out loud but I can't lose hope yet. Friends hold hands all the time right...?

We got into the room and luckily we were the firsts there but everyone else was close behind and the meeting was up and running in 10 minutes.

Everything was going surprisingly well until Alfred suddenly stood up.

"I will be right back." He said

"Why, we are in the middle of a meeting!" I said.

"I really need to use the bathroom!" He said, shifting from side to side.

"Fine, but we are going to continue while you are gone." I said, annoyed at the interruption.

He practically ran out of the room and I rolled my eyes, focusing on the meeting again.

End of meeting

I put my papers into my folder and sighed.

"Where is America, he never came back." France said. I hid my worry through an annoyed frown.

"I bet he went to get food or something." I said, going to grab my keys from my briefcase before realizing they aren't even here.

I ran to the large window and looked down, banging my fist against the glass.

The bastard stole my car!

I looked around to ask Canada if he maybe saw where America went but he was gone too.

I decided to call America.

He didn't answer so I dialed Canada instead, who answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Canada! Where are you and America, you disappeared in the middle of a meeting! Do you realize how unprofessional that is! I mean-" He started speaking mid rant and I froze at his words.

"America is in the hospital, Sealand and I are both here." He said before hanging up.

I stood there, staring at my phone, oblivious that all of the other nations are staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur

Francis and I were getting a ride from Kiku, who was worried about Alfred as well.

"Thanks for taking us Kiku, we really appreciate it." I said, sitting anxiously in the front seat.

He nodded.

"Of course. I just hope Alfred-san is okay." He said, worry quite present in his voice.

The rest of the 20 minute drive was quite.

We pulled up to the parking lot and all got out, walking into the hospital with a shared sense of urgency.

When we reached the huge building I stopped.

"Wait, we have no idea were they are. Alfred could be in any part of the hospital!"

The both stopped and looked at me.

"Well let's go and ask someone." Francis said, walking into the large building.

Kiku and I followed close behind and went to the front desk.

"We are here to see Alfred F. Jones." Francis said and the woman began typing on her computer.

"He is in the building over, room 412." She said, and I thanked her before leaving.

We quickly made our way to the other building and went to the elevator all the way to the 4th floor.

We walked down the hall and saw Peter sitting on a big chair, eating a small sandwich.

He looked up and saw us.

"What are you doing here jerk Britain?" He asked, putting his sandwich on a plate.

"We are here to see America." I said. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was playing outside the meeting building when Canada ran out carrying America who was unconscious and had gross blood on his head, so I followed and he didn't say anything. Once they took America away Canada took me to get some food and told me to wait here while he is talking to the doctors."

I noticed that the blinds to the room holding America were closed.

"Is America alright?"

"I don't know... Canada told me not to worry and everything will work out. Whatever that means."

"Well were is Canada now?" Francis asked and Peter pointed down the hall, where Matthew was talking to a doctor.

I nodded and told Francis and Kiku to stay here as I went over to Matthew.

He saw me and nodded to the doctor, who walked away.

"Hello England." He said.

"What happened to America?" I said, cutting the crap and jumping right to my point.

He sighed and nodded.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you remember about 3 years ago when America was at war with France?" He asked and I nodded.

They had recently went to a short war because France demanded part of America. (this never actually happened, I am making up a war simply for the plot of this story. THIS IS NOT TRUE! Don't be like a girl in my class who wrote a paper once talking about an imaginary war out of a fanfiction she read online. I hope non of you are that stupid but still.)

"Well during that war France did something..." He said trailing off.

"What did he do...?" I asked.

"He..."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur

Matthew looked lost in thought, like he didn't know exactly how to word what he was trying to say.

"Well... What happened was weird and France couldn't have known. I have never ever seen this happen to a nation but... Basically he did... Somethings... That gave America head trauma. And because we are nations we get the same wounds but they heal faster but America was left with more then a wound... He... I was watching him after to make sure everything healed properly but something was wrong. America kept having these seizures. I thought they would go away when the rest of his wounds healed but they never did... I talked to some of the doctors in Canada and they said that he had a disorder called PTE, or Post Traumatic Epilepsy. (I am obviously changing some facts here to make it fit the story!) Usually it doesn't ever go away in humans and for some reason it isn't going away for America either... I have been staying with him everyday for the past 3 years going between America and Canada to watch him. He randomly will start seizing but it is worse at night. Sometimes you can tell you are going to have a seizure, you smell things weird, your vision gets blurred and sometimes you taste the coppery sensation of blood. I guess during the meeting he realized what was going on and left. I followed after him and found him already on the floor. He had tried to grab something as he fell and grabbed some type of photo but when the Frame broke he was still gripping a piece of the glass and ended up cutting his hand pretty badly. I ran and got your keys and took him here after cleaning up. He was still seizing which was scaring me... They use to last only 1-3 minutes but now some last 10, 20, even 30 minutes... I don't know why it's getting worse but it is... And if we don't find a way to fix it it could kill him."

We had completely stopped walking at this point and are standing face to face.

"But... Nations can't die unless..." I trailed off. Nations can't die unless it is by the hand of another nation but... Francis caused this. Francis is killing Alfred... Slowly and painfully...

"That bastard..." I said, anger rising up inside of me.

"England...?" Matthew said cautiously "let's not make any rash decisions..."

My mind was in a million places at once, but everything came to one thought.

France.

I turned and ran, ignoring Matthew's protests, searching for Francis.

I found him walking around the building outside with Kiku and I tackled him.

I ignored Kiku's look of shock as I punched Francis in the jaw.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, pinning him down and delivering a punch to his chest.

I ignored his cries of protest and confusion until I was pulled off of him by someone.

"England calm down! This isn't going to help America!" Matthew said, holding me so my feet aren't touching the ground.

"Fine, I'm fine! Just put me down!" I cried.

He waited a moment before lowering me to the ground. I walked over and stood right in front of Francis, looking him in the eyes before punching him again and storming into the large building


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur

"Arthur!" I heard Matthew call.

I stopped and allowed him to catch up with me. He stood next to me and I turned to face him.

"I am going in with you to see Alfred." He said.

I intertwined my fingers in front of me.

"I'd like to see him alone... If that's alright..." I said.

"I mean... I guess... Good luck." He said turning to go after Peter, who was taking candy from a receptionist's bowl.

I stood at his door, taking a deep breath before sliding it open to see Alfred laying in bed with a small notebook.

He looked up at me and smiled, setting down his notebook in his lap.

I went over and sat in the small plastic chair beside his bed.

"How are you feeling Alfred?" I asked and he shrugged but smiled, making a movement with his hands (ASL)

I don't know what that means, but I nodded.

He smirked and kept making movements with his hands and arms.

I heard a knock on the door and went to open the door, letting Matthew in.

"Hey Al." He said, America scooting over and making room for Matthew to slid onto the bed next to him.

Alfred kept signing things and Matthew responding with his hands as well, both smiling brightly and laughing lightly.

I cleared my throat, not wanting to be rude but wanting to join in on whatever they are talking about.

"Sorry..." Matthew said, sitting up a little seeing as he sunk into the bed slightly. "Al says he is doing good and wanted to see what you are doing here."

"Oh... Well when we all heard that you were here we came right over."

Alfred looked at me in confusion and signed, Matthew translated.

"We?"

I nodded. "France and Japan are here somewhere."

He nodded and looked down making more movements.

"He said he didn't want you guys to find out like this."

I nodded sadly. I hate seeing him like this, he looks so pale and so vulnerable.

"Hey England...? I don't mean to be rude but can I have a minute with Alfred? You should probably eat, it is supper time..."

I tried to hide the frantic look that briefly over came me.

I tried to think of an excuse but my mind went blank.

"Okay... I will be back in a hour or two... I... I hope you feel better Alfred..." I said, leaning over to give Alfred and Matthew both hugs.

Alfred hugged me back and I heard a very quiet and weak 'Thank you' from Alfred. I smiled.

"You are welcome Alfred..." I said quietly, giving him a small squeeze before leaving.

I sighed as I went to go and find Kiku and Francis.

It took me about 15 minutes to find them. They were both in the small gift shop that the hospital had. Francis was looking at their small selection of flowers and Kiku was hugging a small stuffed bear. I smiled slightly at the small Japanese man, he look like a child as his eyes were shut happily as he squeezed a small brown bear to his chest.

I walked up to the cashier.

"I would like to by one of the stuffed bears and a bouquet of white Lily's please." I said, handing him the money. He smiled and thanked me.

I walked over and grabbed both Francis and his bouquet and Kiku and his bear.

"Let's go get dinner" I said. Kiku turned to put the bear back but I stopped him.

"I already bought it." I said with a smile, which he returned.

"May we get Japanese food for dinner?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." I said and got into the car.

I turned out Francis's complaining about how he wanted French food.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred

Once Arthur left I snuggled up to Mattie, who was still lying with me.

"How are you feeling Al?" He said and I shrugged. My throat still hurts, making it hard to talk.

"Come on Alfred, you know the drill. Scale of one to ten."

I looked at him before holding up 2 fingers. I am still pretty sore but nothing is to bad.

He smiled and gently kissed my head.

"Good. Christmas is in 3 days, what do you want to do?" I thought for a few minutes. What did I want to do for Christmas?

"I was thinking do a nice dinner with Francis and Iggy Christmas Eve and then spend Christmas together... We could walk around and look at shops or go ice skating... You don't have to, but I mean... If you want to... It sounds fun..." I said, starting to stumble over my words a little bit.

"Slow down Alfred, I would love to spend Christmas with you." He said with a quiet voice.

I smiled and nodded, feeling myself relax.

"When am I going to be released?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Tomorrow evening, they said it isn't to bad luckly. I was thinking we could go out for dinner with everyone. They all have been worried." I nodded with his words.

Dinner would be nice... I have only really "talked" with Arthur about it, I doubt the others even know. Well, France probably does.

I stretched, seeing as it was starting to get late and visiting hours would be ending soon.

"You seem sleepy. I will see you tomorrow Al." Mattie planted a kiss on my head before leaving.

I sighed and leaned back in the bed. I don't want to be in this stuffy hospital, even though it's only been one day. I hate sleeping in hospitals... I say up and looked out the window.

It's only 4 floors... I could probably make it if I tied my bedsheets and blanket together...

I chuckled as I remembered a scene from a movie where a girl did this to escape a mental asylum.

I grabbed my note book and started writing a plan. At wasn't long before the nurses did their final evening check in.

"Don't forget to use your call button if you need anything." My nurse said, before shutting the door. I smiled and watched the lights go out in the patient rooms, including my own.

I stood up and noticed that Matthew had left my clothes in a bag by my bed.

I smiled as I slipped them in, cleaning Texas on my shirt.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand..." I said quietly, stripping my bed of its sheets and tying them together.

It was still fairly short so I carefully unplugged my IV and slipped off my heart monitor before I grabbed a few things around the room.

I added my pillow cases and I even found a box of clean sheets.

I dropped it out my window and smiled when it ended about 10 feet above the ground. I tied it tightly around my window frame and put all of my weight on it, almost laughing happily when it held.

I climbed in the ledge and sat down, staring at the dark blue sky.

I slid off the window and gripped the make shift rope tightly.

I climbed down carefully before reaching the end. I looked down and took a deep breath before letting go of the rope. I cringed when my body clumped to the ground but smiled at the feeling of the grass. I always loved nature.

I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket and thought back to the conversation I had with one of the nurses.

I smiled widely, taking out my phone as I started walking. I think there is a car rental not far from here.

"This is going to be a good night..." I said, laughing brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew

"You seem sleepy. I will see you tomorrow Al." I said kissing his forehead lightly before leaving, shutting the door quietly.

Peter was still sitting in his little seat, reading a book.

You "Alright Peter, we should get you home. Tino is probably worried sick, I completely forgot to tell them!" I said, suddenly realizing that I hadn't told Tino and Berwald. Peter was staying with Arthur for a little while but was going to go back home with him and the other Nordic country's after the meeting.

I grabbed out my phone and fount Tinos number, pressing call and taking a deep breath.

"Hello?" Tinos panicky voice came clear through the phone.

"Hi, it's Canada."

"Who?" I sighed at his words.

"Canada... I look like America..." I said quietly.

"Oh Canada! That's right, I am so sorry. I am just really stressed I can't find-"

"Peter, I know. He is with me." I said cutting him off.

I heard him sigh with relief.

"Berwald! I found Peter, he is with Canada!" He called.

"Who?" Berwalds monotone voice asked.

"I was going to call you but I was in a panic and forgot." I said.

"It's fine! Thank you so much, where are you? We will come pick him up right now."

"Well right now we are at Roseland hospital-"

He cut me off "You're in the hospital!? Why are you in the hospital, is Sealand okay?!"

"Finland! Calm down, Sealand if fine. It's America who is in the hospital."

"What? Is America okay? What happened?" The tiny finish man was panicking, Matthew could tell from his voice.

"Finland, calm down. I can explain, should I bring Peter to your Hotel?" I asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed giving me his hotel name and room number.

"I will be there soon." I said hanging up the phone. I grabbed Sealand's hand.

"Come on. Your dads are waiting for you." I said and he smiled, grabbing my hand.

I thanked the woman at the front desk and told her I would be back in the morning.

The drive to the hotel was rather short and quiet, and we found their room easily.

"Oh Peter!" Tino exclaimed wrapping the poor boy in a small hug.

"Hi papa." He said.

Tino let go of Peter and looked up at me.

"Thank you so much Canada. Would you like to come in? I am concerned for America." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said following him into the apartment.

Berwald was sitting on the sofa with a book and some tea.

"Daddy!" Peter said running to the Swede, who scooped him up with open arms.

"Hallå Peter." He said, kissing the small boy on the head.

We sat down and I told the both of them about America.

"You are welcome to stay here for the night, it is dark already." Tino offered.

"That is very sweet but-"

"We insist." Berwald chimed in.

I thought for a moment, but Peter grabbed my arm.

"Can you stay Canadia? Just for the night, then we can all see America in the morning!"

"Alright... One night won't hurt." I said, smiling.

They set up some blankets on the couch and I was out, almost as soon as my head hit the pillows. I guess taking care of America is more tiring then I thought.

I was having a pleasant dream about America and I only to be awoken in the morning with a phone call.

"Hello, is there a Matthew Williams?" A mans voice said through the phone.

"This is him."

"I am Jake, from Roseland hospital. I was calling to tell you that Alfred was found missing from his room this morning. We found a load of sheets as a rope out his window. We are searching the premises, but you should come as soon as possible."

I felt my heart stop.

"Wait wait wait... Al is missing...?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"That is correct."


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Holidays everyone! I am sorry for being so slow with my updates, lately, my ADD has been really bad and it has been really hard for me to just sit down and write. Lucky for me I should be getting a new medication soon and if it works I should be able to update all of my stories more!**

Matthew

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Only Al would escape a hospital... I grabbed my phone and dialed Arthur, who answered after the second ring.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar English accent.

"Hey... America broke out of the hospital last night... I am going to go and look for him but I thought you should know..." I said, leaning my head against my shoulder and the phone and picking at my fingers. It is a nervous tick.

"What!? Why would he do to that?" The Englishman sounded panicked.

"It's Al, are you really surprised?"

I heard him sigh on the other end.

"We will be there as soon as possible." He said before hanging up.

I got up and noticed Tino and Berwald staring at me.

"America will be okay, yes?" Tino asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he will. I have to go but thank you guys so much for letting me stay here." I said and he came over and hugged me.

"Thank you for keeping Peter safe." He said and let me go with a smile.

"No problem. Tell him I said goodbye when he wakes up."

Berwald nodded and shook my hand.

I smiled and left, hurrying to the car so I could get to Alfred as soon as possible.

I parked my car and ran into the lobby, panting.

"Any word on Alfred Jones?" I asked, my voice sounding aspirated.

"We have people that have already searched the premises and are now distributing in a wider area but we haven't-"

I zoned her out.

"I am going to his room." I said, walking to the elevator and going to the small hospital room.

As I was walking down the hall I noticed someone sneaking into Alfred's room with 7 giant duffle bags.

I was about to "yell" at them when I noticed the big blond cowlick.

"Al!" I said louder than normal and fling myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a giant hug.

He dropped all of his bags and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Al, I was so worried about you..." I mumbled before pulling away.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"How could you Al! I was worried sick!" I said, getting upset at his inconsiderable actions. Did he not think about anyone but himself? He really needs to think about others every once in awhile.

"I'm sorry Mattie... I was just tired of being cooped up in this depressing room..." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. I sighed.

"Where did you even go?" I asked him.

"Well yesterday I was talking to this little 6 year old girl with leukemia and she was saying how her parents aren't going to be here for Christmas because they are both working overtime to pay the medical bills so I thought... You know... I went to all of the children and asked them what they wanted for Christmas and I went on a little... Shopping spree..." He said, opening one of the duffle to reveal dozens of brightly wrapped boxes and bags in all different sizes and I felt my heart swell in my chest.

"Oh Al... That's amazing..." I said, looking at him. He smiled.

"Well... I just wanted to help... I also paid off the little girls medical bills so her parents can spend Christmas with her."

I bit my lip as I held back tears. Sometimes I don't understand how Alfred can be so kind and sweet and perfect.

I couldn't help myself. I hugged him again but this time I pressed my lips to his.

I felt him sigh, kissing me back. I felt my heart was going to explode as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, completely oblivious of the Brit who had just come around the corner.


End file.
